


a kiss from me to you

by ChemicallyEnhanced



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Jumin is so in love, M/M, Movie Night, Too sweet you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicallyEnhanced/pseuds/ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Jumin is such a tease.





	

He doesn’t completely understand the courtship and implications of romantic partners, as his own has told him so many times before. One aspect, for instance, is something called “movie night”. The activity consists of, after asking Assistant Kang much to her confusion, either going to a theatre or staying at home and sharing intimate closeness and such assorted snacks with your significant other while the two of you view a film.

When they first started dating, Zen had insisted that they have a movie night at least once every two weeks—taking into account both of their busy schedules—and currently he’s not sure what the fuss is all about. Staying at home seemed preferable to Zen, as going out made him flustered for some inexplicable reason, so here they are, sitting on Zen’s cheap sofa and watching some romantic comedy that Jumin has almost no interest in.

Still, it makes Zen’s red eyes shine with joy, so maybe it’s not all that bad.

Jumin toys with his rolled-up sleeves. It feels strange not to have his cufflinks there when he’s nervous, but he must admit it’s infinitely more comfortable without his full-piece suit on. He releases a long breath and glances at what’s happening on the screen. Just the main character and her obvious love interest bickering in the backseat of a taxi cab with an enormous bouquet in between them. The sight fills him with amusement; it looks like a scene out of his and Zen’s own life, the two of them arguing about something or other regardless of who may be listening. It’s different now that they engage in more…personal relations, but with Zen’s short temper and his own intolerance for illogical statements, they still disagree more often than not.

It’s easier to keep Zen from talking, though. With just a kiss—on the cheek even—Jumin can bring a sort of happiness to his partner’s face. Seeing it somehow makes him happy as well.

Next to him, Zen sighs and—what is he doing, he seems to be tilting sideways, and—ah…that’s what it is. Jumin suppresses a fond huff at Zen’s head on his shoulder. Wasn’t he the one who said this movie was enjoyable? Then why does it seem as if _he_ is the one who’s about to fall asleep? This is all so new to him, but he only sighs and furtively shifts so that Zen isn’t at such an awkward angle.

Zen hmm’s and murmurs out a, “Hey Jumin.”

“Yes?”

The top of the other’s white head turns, and Jumin can see content eyes looking up at him. “Stop being so stiff. This is supposed to be fun. Jerk,” Zen adds as an afterthought, and though his tone sounds irritated, his body is so relaxed Jumin wonders if he really will fall asleep right then and there.

Long, pale fingers make their way on the tips of Zen’s, almost unconsciously, and Jumin muses quietly, “I feel you should know by now that these types of things do not arouse my interest.”

“Still,” Zen complains, pouting. Jumin wants to bite at that lower lip. “It’s a _date,_ and you look like you’d rather be anywhere else than here. I’m great company.”

It takes a force Jumin didn’t even know he had not to kiss Zen right then and there. Somehow along the way, Zen’s persistent attempts at praising himself and his appearance had become endearing to Jumin, and every time he’s audience to it, all he thinks is that Zen is unbearably cute. Not as cute as Elizabeth the 3rd, certainly, but recently that truth is turning fainter and fainter whenever he sees Zen. Relationships are so very pervasive towards his thought process.

“I…rather like spending time with you, so do not mistake my posture for otherwise,” Jumin finds himself replying in kind, realizing that even before he’s finished speaking that it’s extraordinarily true. “Besides,” he continues, wicked smirk springing onto his lips as he sets his free hand under Zen’s chin, “you really do look so delectable when you blush.”

As if on cue, Zen’s face turns a brilliant red, and he grumbles but hides his face in Jumin’s shoulder. “You…stupid jerk.”

“Using that a second time does not have the same effect as the first,” Jumin teases, voice lilting just the slightest from his usual deep monotone.

Zen hmphs and tries, “You…well…whatever!”

Unbidden, a tiny smile touches the corner of Jumin’s mouth in the same moment an idea pops into his mind. “Hyun.” A hand reaches behind him for the bag that he knows is there.

“What is it now?” Zen asks, eyes narrowed in disgruntlement.

Clearing his throat, Jumin says with the utmost nonchalance that he can muster with such clumsy words, “Wanna kiss?”

Startled into a sitting position, Zen’s entire being seems to flame with embarrassment, eyes wide with surprise and body shaking. “W-w-what?!”

It’s difficult not to chuckle when Jumin flourishes the bag of Hershey kisses out from behind him and takes one out, holding it for Zen to take. “A kiss,” he intones seriously while trembling with laughter on the inside. Oh, this is so amusing.

Zen appears to be furious, but mostly due to mortification and shame than any real anger. “Y-you…!”

“What?” Jumin tries to look innocent, unwrapping the chocolate and sliding it into his mouth. Victory for him.

Suddenly, Zen gets a twinkle in his eye, and he grabs the lapels of Jumin’s pinstripe shirt. The action catches him off guard, and he drops the bag on the ground. “Sure, I’ll have a kiss…” Zen croons lowly before lunging forward and capturing Jumin’s lips in a deep kiss.

Jumin’s body heats up, but before he can even hope to take control, Zen curls his tongue into the heir’s mouth and picks the melting chocolate right from him. He pulls back almost immediately with a satisfied smile on his face and straddles Jumin’s lap, licking his lips with a hooded look in his eyes. “You tasted delicious.”

“…do you mean the chocolate tasted delicious?” Jumin says faintly, using this break to gather his wits about him before Zen’s next attack—because, if he knows anything about the younger male, it’s that he’s always greedy for more.

Their eyes meet for a split second, then Zen rushes forward for more and Jumin buries his hand in that silvery-white hair, and the movie is completely forgotten.

Jumin does not understand all the rules of a relationship, but he thinks he’s got a pretty good start.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be the Hershey kiss thing but turned into 1K of pointless fluff oops  
> the movie they're watching is 27 Dresses (my favorite rom-com ever!!), in case anyone was even the least curious.


End file.
